Audio downlink paths or other circuitry involving digital-to-analog conversion, as generally understood in the art, are used to convert a digital input signal to an analog output signal. During this process, however, noise can be added into the signal by various processes (analog or digital) performed on the signal as it progresses through the conversion downlink path. It is sometimes desired to have a high dynamic range (DR) to produce a high signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) at low inputs. One known solution includes designing and manufacturing each component in the downlink path to incorporate a high dynamic range. However, this adds cost to each component, and in particular, to the digital-to-analog converter (DAC). A DAC with a high DR is very complex, can be risky to design and manufacture (more opportunity for failures, etc), and occupies more silicon area. Other known solutions include dynamically increasing input signals and decreasing audio driver gain, but these solutions can inject delays that cause distortion and actually increase noise.